Console assemblies may be found in the driver cabin space of an automotive vehicle and are generally disposed between the front passenger and driver seat. Many console assemblies include a cover panel having an opening for a stick shift. The stick shift is operable to change the engine transmission from various driving states such as park, reverse, neutral or drive. Beneath the stick shift is a shifter housing which stores electrical components operatively connected to the stick shift. Accordingly it remains desirable to have a console assembly wherein water seeping through an opening of the console is prevented from intruding into the shifter housing.